


The Hermit, The Fool

by DustyImpala



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is Just a friend, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Let our gentle giant have nice things, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyImpala/pseuds/DustyImpala
Summary: The apprentice goes to Asra to confirm some suspicions. Nervous, they have to go to home and deal with the implications after.





	The Hermit, The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Alma is my MC/apprentice.

 Asra looked up when the shop door tinkled open. Grinning, he cried out “Alma!” and went to greet her.

 

“Hey Asra.” she returned the hug he swept her into, breathing in the warm scents that permeated him and his shop. Asra’s smile faded and his brow furrowed in concern as he noticed how heavily she was leaning on him. He peeked down at her face. On closer examination, she looked _exhausted._

 

“Alma, are...are you okay?”

 

Her small smile faded, turning into a serious expression. “Actually, I’m afraid this isn't just a friendly visit. I need some advice.” Asra nodded and ushered her into the back room.

 

“Tea?”

 

She sank down gratefully into the cushions with a sigh. “No thank you.” She paused. “Well, actually...sort of. I mean…” Trailing off and averting her gaze, she tried to gather her thoughts. He waited. She looked up at him, determined. “I was wondering if you had anything specifically for morning sickness.”

 

Asra jolted forward, grasping her hands in his own.“Alma! That's...that's wonderful! What did Muriel say? Oh, I bet he's excited!”

 

She flushed, glancing away from his gleaming eyes. “ Well, that's the thing. I’m not one-hundred percent certain, I haven't confirmed it yet. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure.” She paused once more, before looking back up at him, eyes welling with tears. “But he knows something is wrong, I’m sure of it! I mean it's just the two of us, and I’ve been so sick, and tired, and I’ve been crying so much…” She sniffled. “I never cry, you know that! I can tell he's really worried, he’d never say it though.”

 

He looked at her thoughtfully still holding her hands in his. “Well, the sooner you tell him the better. And I have just the thing to put your mind-and stomach- at ease.” He gave her a soft smile. “I’ll be right back.” Giving her hands an affectionate squeeze, he got up and left, leaving Alma to her thoughts.

 

She leaned back, sinking even further into her seat. She was just starting to get a little too wrapped up in her anxiety when she felt a gentle tickling at her ear. “Faust!” she looked over to meet the warm red gaze of Asra’s familiar, as they slithered their moonstone-speckled body over the back of the chair and settled onto her shoulders.

 

_“Friend!”_

 

Faust was enjoying Alma’s gentle chin scratches when Asra swept back in, holding a neatly-wrapped package and his deck of Tarot cards. He smiled softly at the sight of Faust curled up on Alma’s shoulder. “He misses you, you know.” Alma glanced up and grinned. Asra settled down in front of her. “Okay, so this" -he placed the box before her; “is some tea to help with the nausea. It should be safe for you- And these" -he started to shuffle the deck- “I’m pretty sure you know what I’m planning to do with.” He handed the deck over to her, to allow her to keep shuffling. “Keep in mind what question you want to ask.”

 

Alma stopped after a bit, and carefully laid down three cards. After a bit of deliberation, she turned over the one to her left.

 

Queen of Cups. Upside.

 

Alma let out a breath in a long, shaky sigh.

 

Asra laughed delightedly. “Upside queen of cups! Most definitely a yes, and a sign of good fortune too!”

 

Faust curled around Alma's neck, giving her a gentle squeeze. _“Baby! Healthy baby!”_

 

Alma blanched. One though kept repeating in her head, over and over.

 

_How was Muriel going to react?_

 

* * *

 

After many repeated reassurances from Asra (bless him) Alma made her way back to the market, where her husband was waiting for her.

 

He was leaning against the side of a building, away from most of the foot traffic. If he loitered in the main area, people tended to bump into him, as their eyes simply slid right over his looming presence.

 

As Alma made her way over to him, he stood up to his full height, green eyes scanning over her appearance, making sure no harm befell her while she was gone.

 

Alma sidled up to him and grasped his forearm gently. Noting the bundle slung over his shoulder, she frowned. “You already got everything?” He gave her a quick grunt of affirmation, snaking his arm behind her so his hand rested lightly on her back, gently guiding her in the direction of the forest. She took the hint, and they began to make their way back home.

 

It was late afternoon by time they crossed the barrier that hid their home from the woods, the sun casting a warm golden light over everything. Inanna greeted them happily, snuffling curiously at the pack her master carried, and a bit at the hem of Alma's tunic. Alma staggered through the door after Muriel, barely registering that he already took his cloak off and was beginning to put supplies away.

 

“Oh, Muriel, let me-"

 

“Hush. Sit.”

 

Alma knew there was no arguing with that particular tone of voice. She sighed, then took off her traveling cloak and sank down into the chair before the fireplace that her husband crafted for her. Inanna sttled quietly at her feet.   _Good lord, is my entire pregnancy going to be like this?  I can barely walk to town anymore._ She thought to herself.

 

Muriel put everything away quickly and efficiently, but as he turned to Alma he wasn't surprised to see her already dozing, head resting against the side of the chair. He walked over and leaned down, giving her a brief kiss on her temple. “I'm going to check the station wards. You rest, don't worry about dinner.” He rumbled.

 

“Mnnkay.” She barely managed to mumble out before relaxing completely. He stroked her hair once, and quietly left.

 

When Alma woke, there was a small fire lit in the hearth with Inanna laying before it, and Muriel was mending one of his fishing nets. He glanced up at her as she stirred, and lumbered up slowly from the floor. He walked over to the kitchen and retrieved a slice of cold hand-pie. Alma leaned forward to take it from him, asking “When did you…?”

 

“Got if from the market. Figured it was cold, might not set off your nose.”

 

At this Alma cracked, and let out a choked sob. Startled, Muriel strode over, crouching down before her. He cupped her face in his hands. Slightly panicked, he stammered out

 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll - I’ll get something else, I’ll - shit -"

 

“No!” She choked out between sobs. “No, it's not that! You - you’ve been so sweet and I’m such a _mess -"_ A small bit of relief passed over Muriel’s face, and he gathered her into his arms and rubbed his hand over her neck, shushing her soothingly.

 

She eventually calmed down under his ministrations. In a small moment of stillness, wrapped up in his arms where she felt safety unlike any other place, she let out a quiet whisper. “I need to tell you something.”

 

He stilled, waiting for her to continue. Alma took a deep breath, and leaned back, meeting his intense gaze.

 

“Today, when I was visiting with Asra...it wasn't just a visit. We.. we did a reading.” At some point she had slid her arms down from around his neck, and she found herself picking at her cuticles nervously. His right hand moved to cover both of hers. Besides that, it was as if he was a statue, staring at her intently. She continued on, softly. ‘I’m pregnant.”

 

It felt like an eternity before she heard a chuckle roll out of him. Looking up in surprise, she was almost shocked to see him sporting a lopsided grin. “Is that all?”

 

“What…?”

 

His laughter rumbled against her as he planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Pulling back, he stroked his thumb against her cheek tenderly. “I know. I’ve known for a while now, Inanna could smell the change in you.”

 

Eyes widening, Alma looked towards the hearth where the wolf watched on lazily, tail thumping once against the floor.

 

“You! You didn't say anything!” a small bit of an accusatory tone bled into her voice.

 

“Why should I? I felt it was obvious,  especially for you.”

 

She stared at him. This wasn't going how she imagined at _all_ . “You mean I worried for nothing? I didn't know -" she found her voice cracking again, ( _These mood swings are already getting old_ she groused in the back of her mind) - I didn't know of you would be okay with it, or…” she trailed off. He was looking at her as if she had two heads.

 

“Of course I’m okay with it.” he said slowly. “I...I’m already building a crib, and I’m putting together a gate to keep them away from the fireplace,  and I’ve got some toys…” He trailed off, flushing.

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

He wasn't just okay with it. He was _elated_.

 

She surged forward, knocking him back on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a little “ _Ooof!”_ of surprise, but all tension drained out of him as he received her kisses, and the unspoken message she carried with them.

 

_I love you. I love you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's all over the place but I was desperate for Muriel fluff, so I made some. 
> 
> Muriel is generally agreed to be "the hermit" in the arcana deck, which upright stands for wisdom. Dude knows a lot more than he lets on.
> 
> I know it could do with some polishing, any comments are appreciated.


End file.
